Many electronic devices provide an option for a user to enter information. For example, a portable communication/computing device (e.g., a cell phone, smart phone, or digital assistant) may use an input device, such as a keypad or a touch-screen, for receiving user input. A keypad may send a signal to the device when a user pushes a button on the keypad. A touch-screen device may send a signal to the device when a user touches a virtual object on the display with a finger or a pointing device, such as a stylus.
In order to maximize portability, manufacturers frequently design mobile devices to be as small as possible. One problem associated with small devices is that there may be limited space for the user interface. For example, the size of a display, such as the touch-screen display, may be relatively small. Similarly, for mobile devices that include a keyboard or keypad, the keys may be smaller or more tightly arranged than a “normal” one. The small screen size or key size may make it difficult for the user to easily interact with the mobile device.